


Quick Goodbye

by Manwathiel_Caladwen



Series: A Relationship in 10 Kisses [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Emotional Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Angst, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, No Fluff, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manwathiel_Caladwen/pseuds/Manwathiel_Caladwen
Summary: He knew what Lucius thought of his choice in partner. He knew he would never be the ideal Malfoy heir. He knew he was a disappointment. He expected to hear all that when he accepted the invitation to come for tea.But what he hadn’t anticipated was the pure loathing in Lucius’ voice. The anger when he said that if Draco wasn’t going to act like a Malfoy, he should stop using the Malfoy name cut Draco deeper than he expected.And now, he just wanted Harry. He wanted to be wrapped in his strong arms and held, to be told everything would be okay.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Relationship in 10 Kisses [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715830
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Quick Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers!  
> I can't believe we're already at Part 8. Thank you for all the lovely comments and support so far <3  
> Hope you enjoy this newest entry in Draco and Harry's story. As always, any mistakes are my own!

Kiss 8: Quick Goodbye—October 2003

Draco squeezed his eyes shut against the tears as the door to his father’s study slammed behind him. Wrapping his arms protectively around himself, he blindly walked towards the entrance hall. His feet instinctively taking him where he wanted to go. When he finally reached the front door, he paused. Listening for any trace of footsteps following him and when he heard none, he took the final step out the door of the Manor. He didn’t let himself think about the fact that it might be his last time allowed into his childhood home.

Shivering against the cold October air—he’d left his cloak in his haste to leave—Draco made it about half way down the drive before he had to stop, the tears coming thick and fast enough to block his vision. Sinking down, he rested against the trunk of a bare cherry tree, and let the tears continue. He hadn’t seen his father in months. He knew what Lucius thought of his choice in partner. He knew he would never be the ideal Malfoy heir. He knew he was a disappointment. He expected to hear all that when he accepted the invitation to come for tea.

But what he hadn’t anticipated was the pure loathing in Lucius’ voice. The anger when he said that if Draco wasn’t going to act like a Malfoy, he should stop using the Malfoy name cut Draco deeper than he expected. But what had hurt even more was that his mother has just sat there, looking at her hands. Not saying anything, not defending her own son. She’d lied to the Dark Lord to protect him but defying Lucius was something she wouldn’t allow herself to do. She never harbored the same hatred of Draco’s defiance as Lucius, but Draco knew she relied on Lucius and couldn’t contradict him. And thinking of Narcissa, sitting in the quietly corner sent another round of shudders through Draco.

Finally, when he could no longer feel his fingers and his chest hurt with the force of trying to take his next breath, Draco stood and considered his options. Obviously, he was going to get off Malfoy property, but he also didn’t really want to go back to his empty flat. Glancing at his watch, he hadn’t realized how late it had gotten. And that made up his mind. Walking out of reach of the Malfoy wards, he didn’t let himself take a glance back as he apparated to Gimmauld Place.

Closing the front door, he noticed his cloak hanging on the stand, realizing his mother most have sent it over with a house elf. After stopping to wash his face, Draco settled at the kitchen table, waiting for Harry to come home.

Thirty minute later, he was still waiting. H wasn’t worried, just disappointed that Harry wasn’t apparently able to sneak out early on this Friday afternoon as he’d done so many times in the past. He wanted Harry. He wanted to be wrapped in his strong arms and held, to be told everything would be okay.

Draco checked the mantle clock one more time and made up his mind. Standing, he walked to the floo and throwing some powder into the fireplace, called out “Auror Headquarters” before stepping through the emerald flames. Arriving at the Auror transportation hub, Draco was about the head towards Harry’s office when some called out.

“Oi, who are you?”

Turning around, he saw a young security wizard with his wand out. Draco hunched his shoulders and pushed his hands into his pockets. “I’m here to see Har—I mean, Auror Potter.”

“This floo connection is for Aurors only.” The wizard said, walking closer. “Hang on. I know who you are.”

Draco could see the light of recognition grow in his eyes and he braced himself for what he knew was coming.

“Death eater scum you are, why do want Auror Potter? Going to finally finish him off?” The wizard sneered.

Draco closed his eyes and took a breath before opening them again to say, “No, I don’t want to kill him. I’m his partner.”

“You’re not even an Auror, how could you be his partner?” The wizard moved even closer, adding “take your hands out of your pockets, slowly and I better not see a wand.”

Draco rolled his eyes but did as he was told. “Not that kind of partner, you imbecile. I’m his boyfriend. Lover. You pick.”

The wizard laughed. “As if I’d believe you. Harry Potter would never date a-“ But what exactly Draco was or what Harry would not date was cut off by the sound of laughing voices as a group walked around the corner, stopping at the scene in front of them. 

“Draco?” Harry’s voice sounded from the middle of the pack and Draco let out a visible sigh at the sound.

He made his way forward and noticing the security wizard still pointing his wand at Draco, he said. “You might want to lower your wand Harolds. Draco’s not here to cause problems.”

“But Auror Potter,” the wizard, Harolds, began but at seeing Harry’s glare, he clamped his mouth closed in a hurry.

Ron chuckled, “I believe you were just dismissed Harolds,” and as the wizard scampered away, Ron shot a look at Harry and Draco, “Listen mate, why don‘t we head to the pub and you meet us in a few when you’re done here, yeah?”

“Good idea.” Harry answered and he and Draco stepped aside to let the group through. “Put the first round on my tab. I won’t be long.” He called as the last of the group stepped through the floo.

Turning to look at Draco, he asked, “what are you doing here Draco?”

Suddenly, facing Harry under the harsh lights of the Ministry, Draco felt himself shrinking back, recalling the feeling the smallness Lucius made him feel mere hours ago. Not looking at Harry but instead at a point over his shoulder, Draco shrugged, “I just wanted to see you I guess.”

“Is everything okay?”

Draco shrugged again, still not making eye contact and mumbled something.

“I didn’t catch that.” Harry said impatiently, glancing at the floo over Draco’s shoulder.

“I said, sort of.” Draco paused and glanced quickly at Harry before looking away again, this time down at his and Harry’s shoes, willing himself not to cry in the hallway of the Auror Department.

Harry made an exasperated noise. “Look Draco. I can see that something is bothering you but if you don’t want to talk about it or tell me right now, I’m going to go join the lads. We made a big arrest today and we’re gong to have a few drinks to celebrate.”

Stepping closer to Draco, he continued. “We’ll talk more about this—“ he waved his hand vaguely—“when I’m home and you’ve had a change to settle, okay?”

Draco nodded, a little too stunned to say anything more.

“Good.” Harry leaned in and brushed a kiss on Draco’s lips. And even though it was brief, Draco felt warmth flow through his chest for the first time since he’d left the Manor, but all to soon, it was gone as Harry pulled away, brushing past him as he walked to the floo.

Draco turned to watch, and he was just about to ask Harry to come back. Ready to admit defeat to the tears in his eyes and lump in his throat when Harry said, “I’ll see you at home Draco.”

Just like that, he was gone and Draco was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3 <3


End file.
